Naruto's Revenge
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: Naruto descubre un día que tiene una hija, pero su madre no quiere ni verle. Encima el consejo quiere decidir el futuro de su hija. Lo permitirá Naruto? Capitulo 2 UPDATED! Naruto regresa a Konoha.
1. Traicion

Hola a todos. Ya estoy aki de nuevo. Perdonen la espera, pero este es mi último año en la universidad (Inner: Si dios te ayuda claro está. Yo: Callate!) y los estudios y el trabajo me tienen muy ocupado. Sin embargo, aquí les traigo el fic que tanto tiempo llevo haciendo para todos ustedes. Antes de nada darle las gracias al autor del fic "Inefable" ya que gracias a su fic le dio al mio lo que le faltaba para arrancar, sin su ayuda no habría sido posible este relato. Ahora, espero que os guste el fic y sin más dilación aquí os lo dejo.

Edades aproximadas: 19 años los 9 novatos menos Naruto, que tiene 20, al igual que Termari, Kankuro y el grupo de Neji, Tenten y Lee.

**Capítulo 1: Traición**

Han pasado dos años desde que Akatsuki fue vencido, Sasuke derrotó a su hermano y volvió a la aldea. Todo iba muy bien, ya que Naruto fue ascendido a Chunnin y se acaba de graduar de Jounnin, y celebró una fiesta por todo lo alto, invitando a todos sus amigos, maestros, etc. En esa fiesta, se hizo hombre gracias a Sakura Haruno, la cual le dio el mejor regalo de todos. A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó, no vió ni rastro de ella.

Nueve meses despues de la fiesta…

Naruto se despertó por el ruido de algo en su puerta, se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a la puerta con kunai en mano por si acaso; detrás estaba Lee, que desde la fiesta, ambos vivían juntos en el mismo piso que ambos pagaban, ya que los suyos se quedaban pequeños, y asi entrenaban los dos como compañeros, además de que ambos eran invencibles cuando peleaban juntos. Cuando abrió la puerta, no vio a nadie, sin embargo, un llanto procedente de sus pies le hizo mirar hacia abajo y se sorpendió un montón: una pequeña niña apenas de un par de semanas estaba ahí, metida entre mantas en una cesta, su pelo rubio y sus ojos turquesas hacían resaltar su hermosura, pero lo que le sorprendió fue las tres marcas a modo de bigotes lo que le confundió; al final de sus pies había una nota, la cual cogió junto a la niña, ya que hacía bastante frío. Una vez cerró la puerta, Lee al ver lo que traía, se puso contento al ver su contenido y se puso con la niña, la cual comenzó a reír, hasta que Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo de rodillas y de sus ojos brotaban sendas lágrimas y en sus ojos se reflejaban un dolor increible. Aunque Lee sabía que Naruto siempre guardaba las apariencias, cogió la nota que produjo ese cambio tan brusco en su amigo, le obligó a sentarse y a coger a la pequeña y entonces leyó la nota, la cual mientras más leia más furioso se volvía.

Nota:

"_Namikaze Naruto, maldito bastardo. Esa niña es tu hija, no mía. Durante 8 meses y medio ha crecido en mi interior, arruinandome como kunoichi, obligandome a desaparecer con la excusa de que iba a entrenar, para que no se me notara. Lo peor de todo es que no quería a ese monstruo, pero de ti que se esperaba, nunca pensé que me harías algo así, y lo peor fue que quedé embarazada en la fiesta de tu "glorioso" ascenso a Jounnin. Más te vale no volverme a hablar, nuestra amistad se acabó, si te atreves siquiera a acercarte, esa niña vivirá el infierno de vida que tú viviste de pequeño, porque te mataré, tenlo por seguro._

_Haruno Sakura_"

Cuando miró a su rubio amigo, pudo entonces comprender el dolor que sentía en su pecho, él creció sin padres, y ahora él se convertía en padre de la noche a la mañana, a sabiendas de que si iba a buscar a Sakura, su hija pasaría seguramente la misma infancia que él.

**Lee:** Qué piensas hacer amigo?

**Naruto:** No lo sé, pero no pienso abandonarla como ella hizo.

**Lee:** Naruto, sabes lo difícil que será?

**Naruto:** No lo sé, pero de una cosa si estoy seguro, no la abandonaré. (Mira a Lee decidido) Iré a ver a Tsunade-bachan, para registrarla como mi hija.

**Lee:** Mejor voy yo a buscarla, esto te llevara su tiempo. (La cara de Naruto se tornó a confusión) No te preocupes, eres mi amigo y mi compañero de armas, todo saldrá bien (sonríe haciendo que sus dientes brillen al estilo "nice guy").

Lee se fue a su cuarto y se puso su uniforme, salió viendo como Naruto acurrucaba a su retoño, esto convenció a Lee que Naruto será un gran padre; con este pensamiento, fue a buscar a la Hokage.

10 minutos despues la puerta se abría, dejando pasar a Tsunade y a su asistente Shizune, mientras Lee se iba dejandoles solos; Tsunade y Naruto se convirtieron en madre e hijo adoptivo despues de la misión de buscar a Sasuke y desde entonces todo lo que le ocurriera a su hijo adoptivo lo tomaba con mucha seriedad. Naruto al verlas, no fue capaz de forzar ni una sonrisa falsa, ya que estaba devastado, la mujer que más amaba le abandonó a él y a su hija, simplemente no quería creerlo.

**Tsunade:** Naruto, Lee me ha puesto al tanto de todo.

**Naruto:** Tsunade, antes que nada, no pienso abandonar a esta niña y pienso criarla. Y no, no pienso ni quiero buscar a Sakura. (Esto sorprendió a Tsunade)

**Tsunade:** Naruto, sabes que en el momento digas que esa niña es tu hija, los aldeanos irán a por ella. Has pensado lo que pasaría si…

**Naruto:** Al bastardo que intente maltratar a mi hija, le arrancaré sus tripas y se las haré tragar antes de que se de cuenta de que me he acercado.

Este último comentario asustó a Tsunade, Naruto la estaba viendo con los ojos rojos de Kyubi, sabía que no mentía, que lo cumpliría si ocurriera.

**Tsunade:** Hijo, y cuando ella te pregunte quien es su madre, que le dirás?

**Naruto (pensando su respuesta):** Para cuando me haga esa pregunta, puede que mi vida haya cambiado, hasta entonces, no pensaré en ello. Lo que no quiero es que sufra por saber que su madre la despreció por culpa de su padre.

**Shizune:** Naruto, Sakura tambien es responsable de esto, los dos lo sois.

**Naruto (mirada asesina):** No menciones a esa zorra en mi presencia ni delante de mi hija.

Tsunade suspiró, sabía que Naruto reaccionaría así, y sabiendo la infancia que tuvo, no permitiría que se repitiera con su hija. Finalmente, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó, haciendo que Naruto se calmara un poco y se tranquilizara.

**Tsunade:** Y como se llamará la princesita?

**Naruto:** Kushina, en honor a mi madre. (La niña rió) Vaya, parece que le ha gustado no abuelita?

**Tsunade (con la vena en la frente):** A quién llamas abuela?

**Naruto:** Acaso no serás su abuelita? Si yo soy tu hijo, aunque adoptado, ella es tu nieta supuestamente.

Todos se pusieron a reir, mientras que Tsunade abrazaba a su hijo, no tenía duda, sería un gran padre para Kushina, pero no podría permitir que nada malo le pasara a su padre, asi que decidió dejarlo fuera de misiones hasta que la niña sea capaz de valerse sola.

A la mañana siguiente iba Naruto con su hija en brazos hacia la torre del Hokage, mientras varios aldeanos le miraban con recelo, murmurando cosas por lo bajo. Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero lo que no quería que pasara era que notasen que ella era su hija, no aun. Al llegar a la torre, Tsunade estaba medio encolerizada, pero al ver a Naruto, se tranquilizó lo suficiente.

**Tsunade:** Naruto, tenemos un problema.

**Naruto:** De qué se trata?

**Tsunade:** No sé como, pero el Consejo sabe lo de tu hija. Quieren hablar contigo.

**Naruto (agarrando a su hija):** No me la quitaran, y si esa es su intención, me iré de esta aldea.

**Tsunade:** No creo que lo hagan, pero si lo hacen, tienes autorizacion para hacer lo que estimes oportuno, aunque sea matar algun lider de algun clan.

**Naruto:** Vamos entonces.

Mientras iban a la sala de reuniones, Naruto mantenía una conversación con Kyubi.

**Naruto:** Que piensas de todo esto?

**Kyubi:** No lo se mocoso, pero no permitiré que me quiten a mi hija.

**Naruto:** Aunque ella no tenga sello, no permitiré que se vuelva malvada.

**Kyubi:** Aunque no lo creas, al haber tanta paz en tu interior y en el de "esa", no será demoníaca, pero tampoco será una santa.

**Naruto:** Vamos, que tendrá tu poder pero no lo usará con fines malvados, sino como estime su "contenedor", no?

**Kyubi:** Algo así. Por cierto, has pensado lo que te propuse?

**Naruto:** Si el consejo hace lo que creo que quiere hacer, por supuesto.

**Kyubi (mostrando una sonrisa):** Bien.

Ya en la sala de reuniones, Tsunade entró junto a Naruto, el cual cogía a su hija férreamente. Se sentaron juntos, como era de esperar, hasta que Naruto dio la palabra.

**Naruto:** Qué desean de mi?

**Hiashi:** Naruto, hemos pensado lo que se debería hacer con esa niña.

**Naruto:** Antes de que sigas, os diré una cosa, no permitiré que le hagais nada a mi hija.

**Anciano1:** Pero al ser hija del Kyubi, no tiene sello y eso es un riesgo que no podemos correr.

**Anciana1:** Ademas, habría que tener en cuenta que tú no estás capacitado para criarla.

**Naruto (con la vena en la sien):** Ni hablar, yo la criaré y nada de lo que digais me hará cambiar de opinión.

**Danzou:** Esa niña es una amenaza, y debe ser eliminada.

Esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Naruto se levantó tan rápidamente del asiento, que lo tumbó, el instinto asesino que se sentía era tal, que más de uno se asustó. Tsunade le dijo que se sentara, Shizune le puso la silla bien y se volvió a sentar.

**Tsunade:** Danzou, no permitiré tal acto.

**Danzou:** Tsunade-hime, no entiendes que esa niña es peligrosa?

**Tsunade:** Lo que estoy entendiendo es que como no pudisteis libraros de Naruto en su tiempo, ahora que sabeis que es hijo de Namikaze Minato, el 4º Hokage, ahora quereis libraros de su hija, y eso no pienso permitirlo.

**Anciano1:** Tsunade, el consejo ya lo ha decidido, si Naruto no entrega a esa niña en menos de 48 horas, será considerado un acto de traición, y ni tu podrás impedirlo.

**Naruto:** Y quien (comienza a crearse un aura roja a su alrededor) será el valiente (el aura toma forma de zorro) que vendrá a por ella (termina diciendo mientras levanta la mirada y tiene sus bigotes completamente formados, las ojeras totalmente a la vista, los ojos rojos como la sangre y los caninos a la vista)? No me hagan reir (sale la 4ª cola), ustedes no pueden conmigo ni sus escuadrones ANBU, ahora mismo solo 3 personas son capaces de detenerme, y dos de ellas no estan por la labor; de hecho, van a ayudarme.

**Hiashi:** Naruto, entreganos a esa niña ahora mismo.

**Naruto:** ANTES MUERTO MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!!!!!!!!

**Tsunade:** BASTA, LOS DOS!!!!!!!! Hiashi, la niña está bajo mi protección, y vosotros (dirigiendose al consejo) como atentéis contra la niña, os costará bien caro.

**Danzou:** Pondrías a la aldea en peligro Tsunade?

**Naruto:** La aldea, según tú, ya estaba en peligro desde que nací, asi que no inventes excusas. No dudaré en matarte si sigues con ese intento para arrebatarme a mi hija. !

En ese momento, dos ANBU de "Raíz" se abalanzaron sobre Naruto, pero antes de que tocaran el suelo, fueron decapitados por una de las colas de Naruto, ante la mirada de todos.

**Naruto-Kyubi:** Este es el destino del que intente algo contra mi hija. Tsunade, me voy de aquí.

**Tsunade:** Yo también me voy, haré oficial lo de la hija de Naruto dentro de dos horas. Ni se os ocurra hacer algo contra ella.

El consejo se quedó murmurando entre ellos, mientras que Naruto se iba tranquilizando.

**Naruto:** Tsunade, tengo que irme de aquí. No quiero poner en peligro a mi hija estando aquí.

**Tsunade:** Estoy de acuerdo, así cuando la hayas entrenado, volverás con ella, y serás tu su sensei.

**Naruto:** Me dirigiré a Suna, allí Gaara me ayudará.

**Tsunade:** De acuerdo, irán contigo un par de ninjas, los que tú digas.

**Naruto:** Me las arreglaré yo solo. Si eso que me acompañe Kakashi-sensei y Shizune, hasta que llegue a Suna, despues que vuelvan. (En ese momento aparece Kakashi)

**Kakashi:** Yo! Tsunade-sama, ya me he enterado de lo de Naruto. (Mira la niña que lo mira y comienza a sonreir) Es una hermosa niña Naruto.

**Naruto:** Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

**Tsunade:** Kakashi, tu misión ahora es vigilar al consejo e impedir cualquier tipo de atentado contra Naruto o contra su hija, ha quedado claro?

**Kakashi:** Considerelo hecho.

**Tsunade:** Muy bien.

Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme reviews con vuestras sugerencias. Nos vemos.


	2. Guerrero de fuego

Capítulo 2: Guerrero de fuego

**Capítulo 2: Guerrero de fuego**

Han pasado tres años desde que Naruto se fue de Konoha y se instaló en Suna, con la ayuda de su gran amigo Gaara, ahora 5º Kazekage de Sunagakure. Al principio fue duro, ya que Naruto, al no haber conocido la figura paterna, no sabía que hacer, pero gracias a eso, él y su ahora novia Temari se fueron conociendo mejor, y ahora tenían varias cosas en común: Kushina. Naruto estaba empacando sus cosas, ya que en pocas horas debía regresar a Konoha como prometió, ya que iba a heredar los terrenos de su difunto padre, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage de Konoha. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba como Naruto le explicó todo a Gaara.

**Flash Back**

Naruto estaba en el despacho de Gaara, con su hija dormida en sus brazos mientras que Kankuro estaba a la derecha de Gaara y Temari viendo a la niña.

**Gaara:** Naruto, puedes explicarme todo por favor.

**Naruto:** Claro Gaara.

Después de varias horas explicando lo sucedido, los rostros de los oyentes pasaron por varias facetas: odio, sorpresa, rencor, incredulidad,… Cuando terminó de hablar Naruto, Gaara estaba con los ojos cerrados, se suponía que estaría pensando. Cuando los abrió, su boca se torno en sonrisa.

**Gaara:** Espero que disfrutes de tu instancia en Konoha.

**Temari:** Y como se llama la princesita?

**Kankuro:** Temari por favor!

**Naruto (riendose):** No te preocupes Kankuro. Se llama Kushina, en honor a mi madre. (en ese momento la niña cogió una mano de Naruto y se agarró a ella sin querer soltarla) Me pregunto que estará soñando. Sin duda será una gran guerrera.

Ante esto todos se quedaron enternecidos ante tal escena: Naruto estaba sonriéndole a su hija de tal manera, que cualquiera diría que no era padre primerizo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de eso, recordó como él y Temari acabaron juntos, con todos los problemas que con ello causaría.

**Flash Back**

Naruto estaba en la azotea de su casa, con Temari abrazada a él y recostada, mientras que un clon de Naruto estaba vigilando a su hija. Los dos miraban las estrellas, hasta que Naruto tuvo que romper el momento.

**Naruto:** Temari, tenemos que hablar. (Eso si que es romper el momento)

**Temari:** Naruto, te acabas de cargar el momento. (Después de un "gomen" de Naruto, ella rió) De qué quieres hablar?

**Naruto:** Lo he estado pensando Temari, y creo que Kushina necesita una madre. (Dicho esto se pone con un semblante serio)

**Temari:** Ya era hora, me preocupaba como ibas a decirle a tu hija quien era su madre.

**Naruto:** Nunca diré que Sakura fue su madre. (Esto sorprendió a Temari) Me gustaría que ese lugar lo ocuparas tú.

**Temari:** Yo? Pero Naruto, que diríamos a los demás, como lo explicamos, … Sabes la de problemas que nos dará?

**Naruto:** Si lo sé de sobra. De hecho, ya lo hablé esta tarde con Gaara, y aunque al principio parecía molesto, me dio su bendición y una advertencia.

**Temari:** Ya me imagino la advertencia. Pero dime, por qué yo?

**Naruto:** Ella es rubia, como nosotros; el color de sus ojos no es como los míos, pero casi como los tuyos, eso se podría explicar, tiene tu belleza y tu carácter, no veas cuando se pone peleona, no hay quien la haga estarse quieta, eso me recuerda a ti, jeje. Además, ella ya te tiene mucho cariño, no le sería extraño que para ella ya fueras su mama.

Dicho esto, Temari no tuvo dudas, besó a Naruto como nunca lo había besado, ese beso subió de nivel y ambos se guardaron en su recamara, dando rienda a su pasión contenida.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aunque al principio el consejo no daba crédito a lo de Temari, Naruto les contó toda la historia, y el consejo quedó complacido de que aun siendo ninja de Konoha y Temari kunoichi de Suna, era algo muy beneficioso, Naruto, el guerrero de fuego y Temari, ama del viento, unidos por fin, no por nada eran dos ninjas con un nombre muy prestigioso en otras naciones ninja. Temari por su sigilo cual viento susurrante, y Naruto, que tras su fusión con Kyubbi no Kitsune, controlaba el fuego a placer, ahora su pelo era rojo como la sangre cuando entraba en su estado combate y no le afectaba en nada el fuego ni el calor. Además, le apodaron también el rayo rojo, ya que sin saber como, aprendió la técnica de su padre, el Hiraishin no Jutsu. Unos toques en la puerta le hicieron volver a la realidad.

**Temari:** Cariño, venga, que Kushina se está impacientando.

**Naruto:** Ok, ya he terminado aquí.

En eso Temari le abraza por la espalda y él se voltea y la besa. Ambos se querían mucho, lo que al principio parecía amor normal, se convirtió en amor paternal y maternal por aquella revoltosa niña de nombre Kushina, la cual era un dolor de cabeza a veces.

Al cabo de un día de viaje, se avistaban las puertas de Konoha a lo lejos, y una pequeña ya estaba muy contenta por llegar, mientras la cargaba un orgulloso padre.

**Kushina:** Papa, yo nací alli?

**Naruto:** Claro que sí. Yo soy de allí.

**Kushina:** Y veré a la abuela?

**Naruto:** Sí, por supuesto que la verás.

Al llegar a la puerta, los guardias se sorprendieron y se pusieron a su altura.

**Guardia:** Naruto, es un placer verte de nuevo.

**Naruto:** Yo también me alegro de verte, Neji. Cómo están todos?

**Neji:** Hinata-sama está haciendo una buena labor como líder del clan.

**Naruto:** Era de esperar, siempre fue muy responsable.

**Neji:** Hai. Vas a ver a Tsunade-sama?

**Naruto:** Si. (Mira a su hija) Mira hijita, él es Neji, un amigo de papa.

**Kushina:** Hola. (haciendo una reverencia)

**Neji:** Vaya, esto es una sorpresa.

**Temari:** Los modales se los enseñé yo a estos dos cabezas huecas.

**Naruto:** Temari-chan T.T!

Todos rieron ante la gracia. Se dirigieron hacia la torre del Hokage acompañados de Neji, hasta que pasaron por la floristería Yamanaka, en el cual Naruto decidió hacer una pequeña parada. Entro y saludó a Ino, la cual al verle le dio un buen abrazo, ya que aunque solo eran amigos, se querían como hermanos desde aquella misión. Compró (o más bien Ino le regaló) un par de flores, una para cada una de las chicas que más quería en el mundo. Cuando salió y les dio sus regalos a su novia y a su hija, continuaron con el viaje. Llegaron a la puerta, tocaron y al recibir permiso entraron, pero lo que se encontraron no agradó mucho a Naruto ni a Temari: ahí estaba Sakura hablando con Tsunade.

El ambiente se tensó, tanto que a Naruto se le estaban poniendo los ojos rojos de la ira, Kushina estaba asustada por el repentino cambio de su papa y su mama, Neji arqueó una ceja, Sakura frunció el ceño y miró despectivamente a la niña, provocando que el instinto asesino de Naruto se hiciera notar en todo el edificio. Tsunade paró la tensión ordenando a Sakura que se retirara, lo cual ella obedeció, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

**Naruto (más tranquilo):** El día ya lo he tenido completo.

**Shizune:** Naruto! (corrió a abrazarlo) Como estás hermano?

**Naruto:** Muy bien Shizune-neechan. Cómo estas tu? Estas muy hermosa. (sonrojo de Shizune)

**Temari:** Naruto (con molestia)

**Naruto:** Jejeje, os presento a Temari, mi novia. (Sorpresa general) Os lo explicaré, Kushina cariño, ve a jugar con él vale? (refiriendose a un clon que creó)

**Kushina:** Vale papi. Después vamos a come, tengo hambre.

**Naruto:** Por supuesto, iremos a Ichiraku a comer ramen.

Bueno, que os parece? Naruto y Sakura muy pronto tendrán un encuentro "amistoso". Temari llegará a tiempo para que su novio no se le vaya la situación de sus manos?


	3. Nota

Hola a todos. En contra de la nueva censura que FF quiere hacer sobre los fanfics, he creado un foro destinado a los usuarios que estén en contra. Esta es la pagina.

exodofanfiction . creatuforo foro . html

Copiar el enlace en el navegador y quitar los espacios. Hay que registrarse obligatoriamente.


End file.
